Searching for new demigods
by dauntlessofthesea
Summary: All is well in CHB and CJ. The giant war is over, Leo and Calypso returned home. That is, until Grover finds a new demigod who smells very powerful. Except she's nineteen and in college. The seven plus Nico, Will, Thalia, Calypso and Reyna receive a prophecy, a quest to go find her and bring her to CHB. But is Ari really who she says she is?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HOO, those belong to Rick Riordan only**

* * *

**Prologue: The Olympians' Oath And Decision**

**3rd person's POV:**

Today was the day of the autumn solstice and everything was normal on Olympus. At least, normal for the Olympians. It was the usual bickering about old grudges and rivalry.

Poseidon and Zeus were rivaling again,

"Mother Rhea always liked you best"

"Air disasters are better than sea disasters"

Athena and Poseidon were arguing about Athens,

"Saltwater springs are better than stupid olives"

"No they aren't, olive trees have much more uses than your useless gift"

Demeter was scolding a sulking Hades,

"You just had to make her eat the pomegranate seeds, didn't you?"

"I didn't! She ate them on her own!"

"And that boy Nico of yours, he looks unhealthy he should eat more cereal"

"Uhhh, why do I bother?"

Apollo was beaming with his blinding smile at Artemis,

"Hey little sis, I have a new haiku for you,"

"I told you I am older than you! Don't call me 'little sis'"

Aphrodite was messing with Artemis's hunters' love lives,

"Artemis! That hunter of yours Phoebe would be so cute dating that boy she met!"

"If you try to pair one of my hunters with a boy again I will wring your precious little neck"

"But they are just, like, so cute!"

"No!"

Hera was trying to get her sons' affection towards her,

"Why don't you boys treat your mother better? Give me what I deserve"

"You threw me off Olympus because I was ugly!"

"I just don't like you, and he's got a point"

Hermes and Apollo were planning a prank on a bored Dionysus and Hestia was calmly tending to the hearth fire in her twelve year old form.

Then Zeus had had enough, and wanting to get on with matters he boomed in the throne room with thunder crackling outside: "QUIET!"

Silence overcame the room.

"What is it father?" Athena asked.

"We have sworn on the Styx because of that annoying brat of yours Poseidon to recognize all of our children with no exeption. All of them" Zeus said while looking at Athena and Poseidon.

"Your point, brother?" Poseidon asked. Athena looked like she wanted to roll her eyes but was too startled to do so.

"Father, are you saying," Athena started, "that we...should...her?"

The gods were gaping at her. Athena was _never _at a loss for words.

Poseidon was wondering which children his brother was talking about. He could only think of one, how could he not? He was always thinking about her. But it couldn't be, she was fine where she was and Zeus of all people would especially never let _her_ out.

"My lord, who are you talking about?" he asked.

"This morning I was visited by the fates." Zeus let that sink in, "They told me to free the one who had been unjustly punished into exile causing her loss of memories. The one who has followed us to each civilization but always hidden. The one who used to dance in the middle of the throne room wearing a white elven chiton while the three muses sang. The one who hates us and bears grudges even worse then Hades" He finished. Schocked faces mirrored each other, then chaos erupted.

All the gods were screaming, "No way!", "She'll kill us all the first chance she gets!", "We'll have to deal with her temper and remember how _that_ turned out!". Athena was sobbing and Poseidon was grief-stricken. He thought, it is her! He was happy but sad at the same time. Hades was outraged, she had causen so much trouble with his realm! Aphrodite was squealing of joy, the greatest tragedy ever was back! Artemis and Apollo for once were agreeing and beaming. The rest were all like the first, mad because of the sureness of all the problems that would ensue with her return. But also secretely overjoyed one of their best friends was coming back.

Zeus once again boomed "SILENCE! You all know better than me that I especially do not want her back. The worst grudge she has is against me! But the fates ordered it, and they were not the only ones. Ananke ordered it. The oracle ordered it. Mother Rhea ordered it and most of all I will not break another oath on the styx. So unless you all want to counter them I suggest we take away the hiding spell on her so a satyr can find her.".

And with that he dissapeared in a shower of sparks, lightnening and thunder.

"Drama queen," all the Olympians shouted.

But if you payed attention, in the center of it all, Hestia smiled. Finally, she breathed.

And that is how a certain young woman far away awoke to the gust of a gentle breeze.

* * *

**(AN: Thanks guys, this is my first fanfiction so please don't be too harsh. I welcome tips and suggestions)**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HOO, those belong to Rick Riordan only**

* * *

**Chapter 1:**** We receive a quest to find a new half-blood**

**Percy's POV:**

In my dream, I was at the entrance of a building that somewhat looked like a school. Rows of buildings of different shapes and sizes behind the main one. All dull grey and academic looking. The main one had glass wall with a comfortable looking lobby inside and a secretary absorbed in her computer. On top of the glass walls was a sign. I squinted my eyes and with the dyslexia made something out like, LA University **(AN : This doesn't exist I made it up)**. Oooh, college. I was wondering why I was here until a scraggly looking guy that looked around my age wearing a rasta cap and crutches came out of the glass door.

"G-man! How you've been doing? All you alright?" I asked.

"Perrrcy!" Grover bleated, "It's good to see you, tell Juniper I miss her and I love her" he blushed.

"I will" I laughed, "But why am I here, did something happen?"

"See this fall I decided to take a break about all that 'Lord of the wild' thing so I went to different schools in LA hoping to find a demigod. And I found one here." he said.

"But, this is college, shouldn't she be claimed?"

"That's exactly it, she smells very powerful, big three material but something's not right. And she is nineteen, not claimed and it doesn't look like she has ever been attacked. Like, _ever_"

I exploded, "BUT THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE! THE GODS BROKE THEIR OATH AGAIN! And it means she was born during the pact if she is that old"

"I agree, it's not right. Also, I've heard on the autumn solstice that Lord Zeus made a huge decision that the fates wanted him to do. And since that, I've smelled monsters, lots of 'em coming here. I need your help Perce, help me get this one to safety."

"Just like old times huh? Fine, I'll go talk to Chiron about this"

* * *

**Piper's POV:**

Frankly, I was having a pretty good day until my mom decided to show up in my sleep.

"Darling how are you? Have you been having fun playing with Jason?" Aphrodite winked

"MOM!" I yelled, "That is none of your business, and besides, I have not been, _playing, _with him" I finished

"Fine, fine. Piper honey, tomorrow you will be given a quest with your friends to find a half-blood. Beware of her. She is horrible, just, _so_, annoying. Extremely dangerous. For once I will repeat what my boyfriend says all the time because I agree. Get her good for me will you?"

"Ookay mother, if you want"

"That's my daughter, I'm proud of you. Oh, and tell your siblings to do the same to her when she arrives at camp." She started to glow

"Wait! Aren't you going to give me advice on my clothing?" I hurried

"Um, no, not interested" and she flashed out.

I woke up and said: Wow, that's a first.

* * *

**Annabeth's POV:**

I woke up to find my cabin glowing, like, litterally _glowing_, every inch of it. Huh, that's weird. My mother must be in a good mood. Strangely, as if it was affecting me I felt like hugging every single one of my siblings and felt capable of designing an entire city in half an hour. I looked around to see my siblings having the same thoughts as me. And, they were glowing the same hue that was around the cabin, even me. Then the conch horn blew signalling breakfast time.

"Cabin 6! Fall in!" But as soon as we were out of the cabin we stopped glowing.

My cabin and I walked to the pavilion and sat at the Athena table. While I was eating I saw Percy talking to Chiron. Due to their concerned faces I could tell it was important. Then Piper walked up to them and joined the conversation. I saw Percy gasp from her news and Chiron close his eyes with a pained sigh. I looked at Percy questionningly when our eyes met. He mouthed 'tell you later, meet me at the beach'. I mouthed 'okay' back.

Later when I was all ready and cabin inspection had been done I passed the volleyball courts and headed to the beach. Percy was waiting for me and, gods he was hot - I blushed - with his beach tousled black hair, swirling sea green eyes, his orange camp t-shirt underlined his muscles and completing his outfit were simple ripped jeans hanging low.

"Hey wise girl, what are you blushing for?" I rolled my eyes, he was so oblivious sometimes

"Nothing seaweed brain. So why are we at the beach? What happened with Chiron?"

He sighed, "Grover contacted me with the empathy link last night. He told me that on a break he found a new half-blood. But she's nineteen and unclaimed. And she smells powerful. But the weird thing is no monsters whatsoever had been attacking her. That is until the autumn solstice a day ago." What? I thought, but it is logistically impossible no monsters found her yet, especially if she was powerful. "Something doesn't add up. Seaweed brain, why do I have a feeling this has to do with the olympian's council that just happened and that we are going to be a part of it?"

Percy started nervously spluttering "Um, well, you see...Grover kind of...well, asked for ours and the rest of the sevens' help?" He finished. I glared at him, "Why does it always have to be us?!"

I shouted, frustrated. Percy caught me in his arms and whispered in my ear "Believe me wise girl, I've been asking myself the same question for the past few years. But you know what, as long as we're together, I don't care. Because I love you" I laughed, "That is so cheesy Percy" I added "But I love you too" and I kissed him, a passionate kiss we both started to really get into until a familiar voice interrupted us.

"Hey lovebirds! Hate to break it to you BUT I'M A FREAKING HUNTER SO STOP THE PDA UNLESS YOU PERCY WANT TO GET BARBECUED!" Thalia screamed teasingly.

We broke it up and I looked up at my oldest friend. Her black spiky hair had grown longer and braided beautifully with her lieutenant's silver circlet. She wore less make up and now only had black eyeliner around her electric blue eyes. She was in her hunter's get-up: black death-to-barbie shirt, black cargo pants, silver parka and silver combat boots.

"Thalia!" I ran up to her and hugged her. Percy ran and caught up to us,

"What's up cuz?" he greeted.

"Lady Artemis said I was needed here but didn't tell me why. She said once I had completed my task the hunters would come and stay here while she hunted solo for a few days" she said, "So why _am _I needed here? Care to tell your favorite cousin?"

"Hey now, now, what's this I'm hearing about Thalia being Percy's fav cousin? Percy, I'm hurt, I thought I was your favorite one," Nico said with mock hurt while walking towards us. He was holding Will's hand. Yup, that's right, Nico and Will were _finally _dating. After a little push from the aphrodite cabin and agents hiding a bit everywhere. They had admitted their feelings towards each other. I didn't want to sound like a certain goddess, but they were_ adorably_ cute together.

"Ah, but see my dearest cousins, as much as I know you all _adore_ me, my favorite is Hazel" Percy answered with a twinkle in his eyes. Nico and Thalia exaggerately gasped, "TRAITOR!",

Thalia loudly whispered to Nico "He is in denial! I electrocute him while you summon a skeleton zombie thingy to hold him up". When Nico nodded, Will put on his doctor's face and ordered Nico, "You will do NO such thing. You are still incapable of doing underworldly stuff without melting into a puddle of shadows. More rest for you, DOCTOR'S ORDERS!" and then he quickly kissed him.

"So he's the boyfriend, you better treat my little cousin right Solace! Or you'll have to deal with me!" Thalia warned. Will did a military salute and shouted "Yes ma'am!" while looking straight ahead. Thalia humphed while the rest of us chuckled.

While walking towards the big house, Percy and I filled Nico, Thalia and Will on Grover's request and Piper's dream. Honestly, I was schocked about the latter, since when did Aphrodite _not _care about clothes and make-up ?! That one better go in the gods' record book. I mentally chuckled, if that existed..Better not give that idea to the Stolls. They would probably get blasted by Zeus's master bolt within two pages of it! The Olympians did have a lot of embarassing secrets. Ooh, like the Hermes incident Percy and I had to fix a year ago. Thunder rumbled in the sky, okay okay sorry, I quickly apologized. I also found out that Aphrodite's comment was what made Percy gasp this morning. I smiled, if this is the fact that everybody is going to remember the most out of everything this was going to be a _long _day.

* * *

**Rachel's POV:**

"Rachel Elizabeth Dare!" the teacher roll-called, "Present miss Jollybee!" I grumbled not bothering to hide my annoyance. "Victoire Emma Dumont!", she continued, "Present my _dear_ miss Jollybee!", a girl whose face was caked with make up answered with a fake bubbly cheery voice.

"Teacher's pet is at it again" I whispered to the girl sitting next to me, Julia,

"OMG, like my name is Victoire, not Victoria, cuz I'm like so more important than all of you. Isn't that right my darling miss Jollybee" she mocked in a squeaky exaggerated voice to me. We burst into laughter.

"Julianna Silena Davis...Is there a problem?" crap,

"Present miss Jollybee, and not at all miss Jollybee"

"...Very well miss Davis, please be quiet from now on" Phew, that was a close one. I'd hate to have to face my parents if I got into detention again.

Now, you must be thinking, the teacher at your school puts you into detention just for laughing quietly once in her class? Harsh school. See, this was 'St Clarion's Academy for young ladies' finishing school. Where every girl was the daughter of an rich ambassador or enterpriser. You had to be the _perfect _young lady. No fighting. Complex and poised honest answers. How to sew, cook, dress, hold yourself and how to eat! Urgh. I hate this place. I'm only attending because I made a deal with my father one and a half year ago. The teachers weren't that bad if you followed their instructions correctly, and the classes could actually be quite interesting sometimes. That is unless someone asked me a question and I weirdly started spouting a prophecy. But the worst were the girls attending this school.

All with their perfect ornamented uniforms. Their carefully arranged hairstyles and their expensive shoes and tons of make up smeared all over their face. They all had that superior look and attitude because their parents were rich. They wormed their way into the teachers' 'good graces' and ganged up against anyone who didn't fit in with their protocol 'cough'_me_'cough'cough' and made their life a living hell. Some were nice, but too scared of the latter so stayed out of the way of problems and didn't help the ones bullied. As you can already guess, I don't have that much friends over here. Except for Julia. She was everything this academy wanted her to be, excelled in everything, yet didn't wear any make up except on occasions, didn't have that authority 'look' about her and was nice to everybody. Until you got to know her. In personality and saying comments on others, she was exactly like me. She had pale and soft blue eyes, auburn hair with streaks of red in the sunlight placed into a messy bun. Her shirt was spotless white tucked in her neatly plaid skirt. She had an olive complexity and seemed to always smile. We didn't really talk much about our personal lives except about our parents and hobbies and respected that about each other. For my 'secret' life, she just knew I sometimes dissappeared at a summer camp, had lots of friends there and a 'guardian' that was my mentor. Sort of. We both had rocky relationships with our parents as far as I knew. And she knew I loved art. It was the only subject I excelled in this school except for when I have to describe my drawings which generally are disturbing and prophecizing the future.

Anyways, when the teacher finished roll-call she started teaching us about the lives of queens, princesses and important ladies in America. Someone knocked on the door. Startled, miss Jollybee whirled around and said "Come in!" the door opened and the person who had knocked came in.

I gaped. Pretty much like everybody in the class actually. The guy looked nineteen, he had windswept golden yellow hair and vivid twinkling blue eyes. He was tan, tall and had a slender muscular body. There was a hot golden aura around him. He smiled a blinding smile to the schocked teacher and said "I'm here to pick up miss Dare if you please".

I found myself being at the end of every girl in this class' glares. A mix of jealousy, awe, envy and hatred. Then Apollo turned towards me and beamed "Rachel! Long time no see! Father finally let me free! I have a haiku for you" He slipped into greek:

"_Sunlight breaks through class,_

_Young girls are awed by my presence,_

_I am so awesome"_

"Lord Apollo, why are you here?" I asked him in greek, amused by his _extraordinary _performance.

"Your friends need a prophecy for a quest. This one is of utmost importance, I will personally escort you at camp half blood. And it wouldn't hurt to get away from school for a few days would it?" He winked. I nodded.

"Let's go then" I said in english, ignoring the stares "Bye Julia" she nodded.

"Now, I will take very good care of you, because I simply adore and cherish you" and he picked me up to carry me bridal style. That's right. Phoebus Apollo, a god, picked his oracle up _bridal style_.

The whole class gasped and I blushed while yelling at him "Put me down! This instant or I'll call your sister and tell her all about how your getting _very _close to a young innocent maiden, and your _oracle_ of all people!" Apollo smirked at me "Now, now, don't take that tone with me young maiden, and as a matter of fact, you'll find that Artemis is for once, agreeing with me on this one!".

And that is how I passed two painfully long hours filled with haikus, flustered me of all his cherishing in his sun chariot and arrived at half-blood hill next to Thalia's pinecone tree.

I saw Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, Nico, Will, Jason, Piper, Leo and Calypso running up to meet me.

"Hey Rachel! And uh, Lord Apollo" Piper greeted.

"Hello sweethearts, son. And bye Rachel" Apollo kissed me on the cheek and quickly flashed out before Thalia could summon her bow and shoot him. I flushed. They all stared at me except for Will who seemed embarrassed at his dad's actions. I said "Not a word." they smirked at my red face "Not one", I said glaring.

* * *

**Jason's POV:**

We were all there, in the big house. Chiron, the seven, Rachel, Reyna, Calypso, Nico, Will and my sister, Thalia. I'm so happy she's back. I rarely get to spend time with her with all her hunter's stuff and whatnot. Percabeth – as the aphrodite kids call them – were cuddling in the love seat. Frazel – again, venus kids – were standing with their hands entertwined. Leo had an arm around Calypso while she was dusting off his pants on the couch. Thalia, Rachel and Reyna were standing with an authoritive aura coming from them thinking about how they were glad they were single and intended to keep it that way. Nico was brooming in the little space of shadows he had due to Will's flustering all around him while giving off sunshine. And I was holding Piper's hand while playing with her braid with my spare one on the couch.

We were all telling each other what we know. Aphrodite's warning in Piper's dream; everybody gasped or was schocked when we learned the goddess of beauty had been uninterested in _clothes_. Grover's call for aid about the new demigod. Apollo being serious about this to Rachel. Artemis's mysterious solo hunt. Apparently Frank and Reyna – the two preators of of the twelth legion – had been visited by Mars warning not to be too hot-headed 'gasp' surprise, surprise. And Annabeth's deduction having to do with the decision taken on the autumn solstice.

All this made it sound like our quest was this: We receive a quest to find _ who is a demigod. We know _ about her, she has to do with _about _. We have been warned because of _ which led to the decision to decide _. And so we do this because _ and if we don't do it then _ happens.

So I took up my courage, swallowed my fear and walked up to Rachel thus making her see me. Her eyes and body started glowing green and the oracle said _"I am the spirit of Delphi, speaker of the prophecies of Phoebus Apollo, slayer of the mighty Python. Approach, seeker, and ask."_

I took a deep breath, everyone had stopped talking and were waiting for the quest's prophecy.

"What will the quest be?" I firmly demanded. Crap, I had taken my stiff military Roman attitude.

"_12 half-bloods shall answer the call,_

_To mend a girl's abandonned grudge,_

_Temper's mind shall be put to peace,_

_Starting with the sad remembrance,_

_By the end of the parent's strife._

_The oath will be kept with a raging risk,_

_The partner only can subdue."_

* * *

**(AN: HA! Gotta love cliffhangers. Suspense, suspense. I hope you are all enjoying my story so far. As I said before, this _is _my first fanfiction so don't be too harsh. I welcome opinions on how to improve my writing.)**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HOO, those belong to Rick Riordan only**

* * *

**Chapter 2:**** Us and the goat boy in college somewhere in LA**

**Leo's POV:**

It felt like a bomb had just exploded in my face, wait, but that wouldn't have any effect on me seeing as I'm immune to fire. But the force of the explosion would probably kill me. If I was dead, would my body burn normally after? Ohh shit...I almost burst into a fit of giggles. If a monster had managed to kill me and tried to cook me, would the body cook or keep on being raw in the stew. Holy Hephaestus the look on the monster's face if he churned the stew and my body would still be intact and raw..Ooooh and, and...Whoops. Getting distracted there, stupid ADHD.

The point is the prophecy did not sound good at all, it most certainly did not sound like a normal prophecy you had when you retrieved a demigod. Then what to do with all of the gods' warnings? And how the Hades was that new demigod a part of this! Uhhh, I don't get this.

"Leo! Why are you laughing?" Piper scolded me. It felt as if a window had just been opened in the room. Everybody breathed out of relief when she broke the tension. I looked around, Rachel was passed out on the couch, she must have already been tired when she arrived. Jason was rigid, I couldn't blame him after all, he was the one who asked the oracle so Rachel had spewed the prophecy right into his face. I contemplated saying 'just thinking about the best way for monsters to cook me', but instead I answered:

"Thinking about the prophecy, and how this super mcshizzle guy is goin' to college!" as soon as I was done I felt Calypso hit me on the arm and sigh while the rest of the room tried to hide grins. Key word being 'tried'.

"Well, this prophecy has clearly stated 12 half-bloods and all of you together makes 12", Chiron said.

"Yes, _12 half-bloods shall answer the call_" Annabeth confirmed.

"Anyone find it creepy it's almost the same line from the prophecy of the seven?" I asked,

"Oh thank the gods I thought I was alone," Frank asked. Reyna seemed to wonder if that was proper behavior for a preator as she looked at him. Hmm, probably not. Eeeh, wouldn't want to be him right now. Nope definitely not.

"Yes although that is slightly unsettling, we have to focus on the important. Right now there are too many pieces missing to this story so we'll have to solve it on the quest. We will all go to Los Angeles, transfer as interns for preparation in the college seeing as some of us are too young to attend. I'll book a train ticket and you all pack. We leave tonight to arrive in the morning. Chiron, Reyna, anything to add?" Annabeth asked the two other authority figures in the room.

"Yes. Frank and I need to IM camp jupiter, to appoint someone in charge in our, ah, absence. And While you all pack, I suggest you try and find any possible information on that girl, the college, and the city so we know where to go. Also someone IM Grover and set a meeting point. Praetor Frank Zhang, let's go." Reyna finsished. "Yes Praetor Reyna". Chiron was acting weirdly, like something huge about this quest was bothering him, but years of teaching trained him not to show it. This happened a lot except generally Annabeth was in on it too, but from the looks of her slightly pissed face this was not one of those times.

"I think you have it all covered. I wish you good luck heroes," he said and trotted away in a thinking mood.

* * *

**Frank's POV:**

After Reyna and I had appointed Dakota and Gwen as temporary leaders, we had each packed our stuff in a bag. Percy had IMed Grover of our arrival and the prophecy. We were supposed to meet him at the LA train station. Annabeth had spent the few hours researching on Daedalus's laptop (Cabin 6 and 9 had worked long to try and replicate the original. It was far from as amazing as the latter but it was still pretty awesome) for any info.

We were on the amtrack, and honestly, it was torture. We were 11 demigods with ADHD stuck on a train for four hours. I sighed, lucky Calypso. But then again, it was probably torture for her to be stuck with hyperactive demigods. Especially if her boyfriend was extremely agitated even by normal demigod standards. Percy kept twirling riptide in pen form in his hand and tapping it on his jeans. Annabeth kept shuffling position all the time and trying to focus on Percy's movements. Reyna was still but her eye twitched, Thalia reajusted her lieutnant's silver circlet every now and then or ruffled Jason's blond hair. Jason was playing with Piper's hair so much it looked like he was yanking it away. Piper kept her fingers on kaptopris and looked as if she was debating wether to stab Jason with it or not. Nico was constantly twisting his silver skull ring and tapping his foot, it was a wonder he didn't pull his finger off yet. Will was arranging and rearranging his medical pack while leaning into Nico. Leo...well...was being Leo on his toolbelt and Calypso was wiping the grease off of him as soon as he smudged himself with some (which was every second). Hazel was counting her fingers stop herself from summoning a huge metal boulder in the middle of the train. Gods she looked so cute, I had the urge to tuck the curly strands of her hair behind her ear. And me, I was doing the same to try not to change into a dog and start sleeping.

"Finally! We're here! Gods that was boring." Percy exclaimed when we hopped off the train. He then proceeded in wrapping his arms around Annabeth's waist to passionately kiss her.

"Percy! We are in a public place, not to mention Thalia is here." Hazel whisper-shouted, while fanning herself. They didn't seem to care! This lasted for about five long minutes with the rest of us extremely uncomfortable, Piper grinning that Aphrodite girl grin and Leo gesturing to himself and Calypso to do the same. Calypso then pecked Leo on the cheek. I rolled my eyes. I remembered what Hazel said – ooh – I whirled around to see Thalia crackling with electricity and Reyna well out of her way. She urged Jason to do something with a look that said _'calm her, you're the only one who can do it without getting electrocuted, besides, you're her brother'_. Jason looked like he wanted to argue, I mean his sister was terrifying! Meanwhile the lovebirds were still at it except now their bodies were glued together.

"Thalia! Calm down, you know I think I see that guy over there mistreating a girl. You should go beat him up!" he said with a cheery voice. I facepalmed. Really Jason? Now, you're chickening out?

But it seemed to do the trick, Thalia turned around and stalked off to the first guy she could see that so much as had an arm around a girl. Ouch...Ah...Oww...Crap...PLUTO'S PAULDRONS! Poor guy, I pitied him; he was now on the floor with a broken hand, arm, a black eye and clutching his...you know.

* * *

**Will's POV:**

When Percy and Annabeth had stopped sucking their faces and I had checked the random mortal guy on the floor we went to where Grover was standing whom by the way had a face that clearly said he'd seen everything. Nico was holding my hand and I couldn't help but do the usual check-up on him. He had regained his muscles from training and no longer looked like the sickly pale boy from the giant war. He had a slight tan, olive complexion from staying at camp the whole summer – and more – and his beautiful silky mop of black hair was unruly on his head. He truly looked like an angel, my angel. My Nico di Angelo. I startled him by softly kissing his cheek like Calypso had done Leo. He turned his head to me and we got lost in each other's eyes.

"Hey now, don't start making out like kelp head and owl head over there or another poor mortal will have the scare of his life" Leo told me.

"Who you calling my wise girl owl head huh?" Percy interrupted, I rolled my eyes.

"Bad boy supreme, that's who!" Leo gave back.

"Oh, you want to go at it repair boy?" Annabeth dangerously asked. Leo blanched.

"Um, nope nope, not at all princess" Damn that kid's dead. That's Clarisse's nickname for her.

"_What_ did you call me?" she replied, her hand gripping her drakon bone sword. He paled further.

"Whoooah, time out people, time out," I said "I don't want to have to heal someone else before we've even _seen _the girl so could we just _please_ try to actually focus on this quest?" I asked.

"What did you expect? 11 demigods, an immortal goddess and a satyr" Grover said.

"No, he is right, we have to be serious, we have already wasted enough time as it is. Grover, lead us to the college so we may 'enter' it and retrieve the girl." said Reyna. Phew, close one. Thx Rey.

Grover bleated nervously, "Yes of course Reyna. Hey Perce, Thals, Annabeth," he greeted.

"The monsters are growing closer but this morning they're not here so we better move".

As we walked Grover started informing us:

"The demigod's name is Ari, I don't exactly know her full name, no one does. She has long curly auburn hair, sea green eyes and has a tan. She's very beautiful so she could pass as a daughter of Aphrodite but, she has that smell. It's not normal, it's like there're two sides of it. There's that part that smells very mortal, every single human emotion but there's also the part that smells very powerful. So powerful she practically smells like a goddess, if it wasn't for the mortal part."

Our eyes widened, _practically like a goddess?_ It wasn't every day you heard that. Maybe she is a child of one of the big three and a legacy of another big three. It was possible. Rare but possible.

"What are her interests? How does she act?" Annabeth asked. I could tell she was building up a mental profile of her. To be able to study her in every possible aspect and then find the best way to pulverise her. I shuddered, children of Athena are scary. Nobody was talking, everybody actually looked interested, which was a miracle. Grover seemed to fear what he was going to say now. He looked as if he'd wanted to avoid that question. He hesitantly answered:

"Well, how do I put this? She's...she's...she's completely crazy." What? That was unexpected.

"Grover, what do you mean she's crazy?" Hazel asked.

"I mean she changes mood every second you can't keep up. She also has that reputation as the school's 'bad girl'. She slept with every hot guy there is at least six times. And that was only last month. But she's not considered as a slut because she hates jerks, players and bullies. When you ask people, they answer '_she just knows how to choose 'em_'. She has the worst possible attitude in class for a teacher but has the best grades and is extremely smart. In every single course."

We pondered over these thoughts as we arrived in front of the college. 'sigh', school, _again_.

* * *

**(AN : Hey guys! Sorry this was updated so late. But the first chapters I did during the holidays so when I started school I couldn't find any time to write. 'sigh' homework sucks. I'll try so this doesn't happen again. Enjoy)**


End file.
